battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The War (Battlefield 2)
The War (also known as the Sino-American War and the War of 2007) is a fictional war in Battlefield 2 and in its expansions Battlefield 2: Special Forces, Battlefield 2: Euro Force, and Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, as well as in the multiplayer of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Background Although there is no explicit reason as to why the War broke out, it is theorized to be due to the control of oil reserves. Nations of the former Soviet Union, the Middle East, and the Far East were presumably selling huge quantities of oil and natural gas to the West, particularly the United States of America, to which the People's Republic of China would have been vehemently opposed. In response, China and the newly formed Middle Eastern Coalition declared war on the United States, causing the latter to engage in two theaters of operations. The Chinese Theater of Operations consisted of US Marines coordinating a double assault into mainland China, striking westward from the Russian krai of Primorsky across the Songhua River in order to secure a vital waterway into southern Manchuria and northward from the Korea Bay into the Liaoning Province to capture a nuclear power plant in Dalian. Marine forces then advanced southward, further into the Heilongjiang Province to seize a key oilfield from the PLA. Both Marines and PLA forces assaulted the northeastern highlands to secure precious uranium mines. With the commencement of Operation Blue Pearl, US Marines pushed east into the region, where the PLA gathered to make a defensive stand. In order to secure a foothold in the Minshan mountain range, Marines reinforcements pushed into central China and converged upon the "Dragon Valley" of ancient Chinese lore. Sometime in 2007, however, the PLA were able to take control of Wake Island in an effort to slow US advancement into Manchuria. In the Middle Eastern Theater of Operations, Marine forces in the area launched Operation Clean Sweep to gain a vital entrance into the Persian Gulf. After securing the Persian Gulf, US Marines then diverged their forces both capture and defend a TV station used for propaganda purposes from the MEC, and to the Gulf of Oman to establish a beachhead. Marines in the Qatari region then pushed into the Arabian Desert and engaged local MEC forces in hopes of capturing and controlling a large dam. The next objective for US forces was to push further into the Arabian Peninsula to both secure a large desert expanse for resupplying and assaulting a heavily defended MEC industrial facility and key harbor in Kuwait. Following the assault in the Gulf of Oman, Marines continued toward eastern Afghanistan to capture the city of Jalalabad in order to halt the movement of MEC troops and materiel into the country from neighboring Pakistan. The city of Mashtuur was also a key strategic position for US forces to control. Extending further into the Arabian Peninsula after securing "Highway Tampa," Marines reached the coastline of the Red Sea to acquire vital natural gas resources, but met heavy resistance from MEC infantry and aircraft. Off the coast of Lebanon, MEC Special Forces have been using a former sanitarium known as the "Devil's Perch" to gather intelligence on neighboring European countries; US Navy SEALs were sent in to conduct a night-time operation to eliminate the threat. MECSF eventually made a bold move to strike the USS ''Essex''aircraft carrier, as well as a subpen in the Persian Gulf housing American nuclear submarines, both prompting immediate action from the SEALs. On February 15th of an unspecified year, the European Union entered the war as an ally of the United States. Sometime between the 15th and 18th of that same month, the EU negotiated a non-aggression treaty with the Russian Federation, which allowed the EU to invade mainland China and launch an attack on the Great Wall from Russian territory. The next day, the 19th, the EU assaulted MEC-held positions near a quarry along the Taraba River to assist an isolated American division. Operation Smoke Screen saw the final confrontation between EU and MEC forces in and around a lone oilfield, decimated from the previous engagement, in what would become one of the bloodiest battles of the campaign. Although the Russian Armed Forces did not wholly participate in the war, a minor skirmish occurred between Spetsnaz operatives and British SAS on the outskirts of the Caspian Sea, as well as a larger-scale conflict against Chechen Rebels in an abandoned factory in southern Russia and the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. SAS also engaged Middle Eastern Insurgents at a warlord's mansion in Iraq and an abandoned airfield in Syria. At some point later on in the war, the Chinese and MEC were able to carry out simultaneous invasions of the continental United States, with the PLA moving through Port Valdez in Alaska in order to secure vital oil pipelines, while MEC forces completely overran the Eastern Coast and besieged Washington, D.C. The outcome of the War is also left ambiguous, but more sensible. Due to US presence of the Middle East by 2014 and the lack of MEC forces, it can be assumed that the US and its allies emerged victorious in the Middle Eastern campaign. There is little to no information regarding the conclusion of the Chinese Theater, though, or even the fate of China itself. However, given that the US and China were not mentioned to be in conflict with each other even by 2014, the war with China presumably ended prior to 2014 as well. Category:Wars Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat